Snow and Frost (Book One)
by LovingAnime97
Summary: Yuuki Snow is a girl chosen by the Man in the Moon. Why, do you ask? Nobody knows. Nobody except the Man himself. And he won't tell Yuuki anything about why or how she's here. She can't recall her memories. She can't be seen by anybody; nobody believes in her. Her only help? Jack Frost. The one whose name the Man in the Moon whispered to her when she was 'born' as a Winter Spirit.
1. Chapter 1 - Yuuki Snow

**Jack Frost.**

That was his name.

The name of the person she had been told to look for.

It was one of the two things the Moon had ever told her...

The other thing?

Her name.

According to the Man in the Moon, her name was Yuuki.

Yuuki Snow.

So she made sure she never forgot it. After all...

It was a part of her.

She had woken up from what felt like a deep sleep...

A very, VERY deep sleep. Like, a century long...

And she wasn't cold. Which was surprising, considering that it was the middle of winter, and the fact that she was sitting in the middle of a frozen lake didn't help. It must have been at least -5 degrees!

As she sat on the rigid ice, the Moon seemed extremely bright. She couldn't help but shy her gaze away from the entity. Upon standing up and moving around, she realised something...

What was that... cane she was holding?

It was like a question mark in shape, except a bit more stiff and pointed. Flinging it around she could see visible flecks of ice - no.. ice magic, perhaps?

Oh, this was all so new to her! What was going on...!?

**300 years later...**

Yuuki had managed to control her new-found powers well, but her search for this boy... this mysterious boy... Jack Frost...

That search was fruitless. She hadn't seen him; hadn't heard of him; didn't know where to even begin looking for him...

Yuuki wandered through the streets, without a care as she passed the many children playing in the winter wonderland. She knew, from past experiences, that nobody could see her.

And quite frankly, she didn't care any more. At first, she had been shocked. Then came the sadness. If nobody could see her, then... But no. Eventually, she had just given up. After days upon days of nobody seeing - most likely from their lack of believing, she believed, as the old saying went - she gave up on the idea of ever being seen.

By anybody.

That day passed by quite quickly as Yuuki made sure the snow day was successful. Snow all over, the occassional bits and pieces of frost. She called forth the wind to bring her higher into the air, her cane in hand. It glistened with frost where she held it - it was the medium for her magic.

The wind managed to drag her to an electricity pole, and by this time it was dark. She balanced carefully on the electricity line, gazing at the dream sand that began to form all over the place.

"Right on time, Sandman."

She whispered. Although, when she heard what sounded like an echo of some sort, she looked around. Was it her imagination?

Gazing around she saw another person standing on a nearby electricity pole. A boy...

With gleaming blue eyes, frosty white hair...

A blue jumper with a frosty decor adorned him, along with a pair of skin-tight, dark brown pants. He had a cane too, she noticed... He looked like a more masculine version of herself; everything matched. The jumper, the cane, the eyes, the hair - everything, except for the fact that he wore pants and she wore a pair of shorts. But, of course, they were the same colour. Just like everything else.

The information about these people that called themselves the Guardians - it was all implanted in her mind since she was.. well... 'born'. It was all she knew. One other thing she knew...

Was that she was... well...

A Snow Fairy, of sorts. She was 'born' to make it snow, to make frost... to make Winter.. She was snowballs and fun times.

She was Fun.

Yuuki knew well who this mysterious boy was. And, of course, as the usual clutz she was, she couldn't help but mutter his name.

"Jack Frost..."

She muttered, and she could have sworn he had muttered her name too. She stared at him, as he stared at her. Her own snow white, shoulder-blade-length hair flowed slightly in the wind as her icy blue eyes pierced his own. He let out a chuckle and grinned, leaving her confused.

Just what was with this guy?

"How do you know my name?"

She asked, her staff at the ready. She wasn't afraid to fight.

"How do you know mine?"

He asked back, and she froze. He had a point.

"The Man in the Moon told me."

They both replied, and Yuuki blinked. Once, twice, three times.

The Man in the Moon... he was the cause of all this...

Moments of silence passed before Yuuki let a small smile come to her lips, settling in a bit. He seemed like an okay guy, this Jack Frost...

And after days upon days of trying to find him, it was darn well time she had!

**Seven years later...**

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Another snow-filled day awaited us. Here I stood - or rather, flew - throughout the skies, conjuring up snow and frost wherever I went. I couldn't help but laugh all the while, a cold hand coming into contact with mine. Looking over I spotted the one boy who's temperature corresponded with my own.

"Good morning, Snow Angel."

He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I giggled again, looking into his eyes; they gleamed with excitement and fun. That was Jack - The Guardian of Fun.

"Good morning, Jack."

I whispered back, flying ahead. The wind picked up and dragged me further off, back into a park. Children were scattered around the place, enjoying the snow day. I grinned.

Jack soon landed beside me, grinning all the while. The kids gasped as he landed, smiling madly at him.

"Jack!"

They all exclaimed, running over to him in excitement.

"Hey, kids!"

He exclaimed, opening his arms to embrace them. They all hugged him with such ferocity and love that it made me want to cry. Several children passed me by, bumping into me but not feeling it.

They didn't believe in me.

They couldn't see me.

So, naturally, they couldn't feel me, either.

"Jack, we're not kids anymore! We're teenagers, remember?"

One of them asked - he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Jack patted his hair lightly - he was still taller than them, after all this time.

"Which is why I'm lucky that you can all still see me. Most people forget about me after their child years..."

Jack muttered, but grinned brightly.

"Hey, guys, guess what? I have a favour to ask from you all."

Jack asked the teens, and one of my eyebrows raised. What was he up to...?

The children all looked up at him in excitement and expectation, and he grinned.

"You all believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny, right?"

He asked, and they nodded. A boy - his name was Jamie, if I remembered correctly - added,

"And we believe in you too, of course, Jack!"

This led Jack to chuckle.

"Well,"

He began,

"I need you to believe in one other person for me."

The teenagers perked up in confusion. Who else could there possibly be...?

"I need you to believe... in a girl. A very special girl,"

He began, and the group's eyes lit up.

"She's a very special girl. And do you know why?"

He asked, and they all shook their heads.

"She's very special. She's like me! She has powers over frost, ice and snow. But, more importantly, she's like a Snow Fairy. She's very, very beautiful."

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks at this, and Jack chuckled. He was still the only one who could see me.

"She's very pretty. Her name, is Yuuki. It means 'Snow' in Japanese."

He said, and the girls all gasped in awe of my name. Some even whispered,

"So pretty..."

Which made me blush.

"And, and, guess what?"

He asked, a grin on his face. He sure loved to tease the teenagers by beating around the bush.

She's stolen my heart."

He winked, and I could see he was blushing slightly. He took a fistful of snow in his hand and froze it, so that it formed the shape of a small heart. It was only a small trinket, but it showed so much.

"So! Do you think you can do that for me?"

He asked, and they nodded temptatively. His grin largened.

"Alright, then!"

He exclaimed, jumping out of his crouching position, his eyes fiery with wonder,

"Here's the question! Do you all believe in this girl I have so described to you? Do you believe in the Snow Fairy, Yuuki?"

_Hey there guys~ :'D_

_I actually have most of this story already uploaded onto Wattpad but I figured I should become a bit more updated and use this site more so... here ye go xD_

_Please review and tell me what ye think! :'D_

_And no flames please ;w;_

_3 3 3_


	2. Chapter 2 - Having Fun

**Yuuki's P.O.V.**

Jack held his cane upright and grinned widely, his eyes shining like diamonds.

"Well? Do you believe in the Snow Fairy, Yuuki?"

He asked, and all of the children nodded their heads wildly. He smiled, his snow white teeth gleaming in the snowy afternoon.

"Great! Now, just close your eyes."

He whispered softly, and all of the teens did so.

"Now, I don't want you to peek until I say so, alright?"

He said, and they nodded with closed eyes.

"Because if you look, the magic won't work. And you won't be able to see the Snow Fairy."

The teen's mouths formed small 'o' shaped as they kept their eyes closed; if anything, they closed them tighter.

Jack smiled brightly at me, his eyes still shining. He put a finger to his mouth to silence me and summoned up a bunch of pure white snowballs. Aiming one at each of the teens, they landed directly on their faces. The remains of the snowballs glittered in blue crystals as Jack exclaimed,

"Alright! You can look now!"

The group opened their eyes hopefully, and upon seeing nothing at first, frowned.

"Jack, you lied to us!"

One of them - Cupcake, I believe her name was - pouted. Jack chuckled.

"I didn't lie! Why would I do that? You just haven't taken a proper look around."

He winked, and the children gazed around the park again. Still nothing, as far as they could tell.

"Behind him!"

Jamie exclaimed, his brown eyes shining. He dashed behind Jack, his teeth showing brightly as he shouted out,

"I found her!"

Jamie stared at me for a few moments, completely awestruck. I could only giggle as he stared, before he looked away and grabbed my hand. Pulling me out from behind Jack he grinned toward the other teens, who gasped.

"Pretty..."

The girls gasped as the boys only gawked. It was kind of strange, actually...

But...

"They can see me..."

I whispered; I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks.

They could see me...!

"Hey there, Snow Girl,"

Jack whispered in my ear, kissing me briefly,

"What were you doing behind me?"

He joked, winking.

The girls joined in my giggling as Jack grinned, messing with my hair. He leaped back up on top of his cane as I did the same on mine; it wasn't that difficult, really. You just needed perfect balance.

Ever since I had been 'born', Jack had done nothing but show me a good time. He had taken care of me, showed me love and showed me life. And now...

Now...

He had gotten other people to believe in me...

I gasped loudly as I fell to the ground, the snow my only comfort as I moaned. Who had-

Jack. Of course.

"Jack, oh you- I swear I'm going to-"

"Do what? Kiss me to death?"

He joked, winking. He held both my cane and his own in his hands, grinning wildly. That was Jack Frost for you.

He had taken my cane from right under me...!

The trickster.

I took a handful of snow in my hand and blew onto it, slowly and effectively. It glittered as it hardened, and I took a good aim. I shot the snowball, and it hit the teenage boy square in the face. I couldn't help but laugh, as did the other children, at Jack Frost's surprised expression.

Jack Frost, beaten at his own game!

Then the snowball fight really began! Small balls of snow and ice were thrown to and fro all over the place, courtesy of Jack, myself and the teens. Giggling and laughing filled the air as the area continued to freeze; when I was experiencing fierce amounts of an emotion, my powers became stronger.

That same day came and went rather quickly - too quickly for my liking - but once it was over, the ice-cold lake nearby awaited Jack Frost and I. We skated on the ice for ages, delighted with just each other's company.

"... Yuuki?"

Jack Frost asked, meeting my eye. I could see a small blush on his cheeks, and it aroused my curiosity. His cheeks were slightly red, but it wasn't from the cold. His fingers entwined with mine as he met my gaze, smiling slightly.

"I... Can I give you... something?"

He chocked out, and I could only nod. What was he...?

"T-Then, just hang on a minute! I-I'll be right back!"

He grinned, sprinting off in the direction of the woods. Leaving me all alone. For the first time ever. At first, it wasn't important; he was entitled to his own free time. But when I could hear cracking, I got scared. I looked down.

The ice... it was cracking...

"J-Jack?"

I whispered softly, but he couldn't hear me.

**Crackkkk...**

"J-Jack?"

I whispered again; no sign.

**Crrraaccckkk...**

"Jack!"

I loudly exclaimed; the ice was.. so close to cracking... and breaking...

"Yuuki?!"

I could hear him ask with worry; where was he?

"Jack! W-Where are you?!"

"I'm right here!"

He shouted; and there he was, on the outskirts of the lake. His eyes were wide with concern; he could see the ice breaking...

"J-Jack... I'm scared..."

I whispered, and he heard me. His eyes widened slightly, as if recalling something; a memory, perhaps...

"It's okay, it's okay,"

He began, moving closer to the middle of the lake,

"Don't look down, just look at me."

I had to force my eyes to meet his instead of looking down at the cracking, cold ice.

"I'm scared, Jack..."

I repeated, trembling visibly now; the ice was cracking even more...

"I-I know, I know, Yuuki, just... you're gonna be alright, okay? You're not gonna fall in."

He whispered soothingly, his eyes piercing mine.

"Uhh... we're gonna have some fun, instead, alright?"

He asked, and I nodded slightly. I was petrified...

"I promise, you're gonna be.. gonna be fine. You have to trust me, alright? Y-You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we used to a few years back. Okay?"

I nodded even more feverishly now; I had to get away from here.

"Okay, okay. Just.. just follow me, alright? Like this..."

He whispered, and began to move.

"Like one..."

A step forward; I followed.

"Two..."

Another step. I copied him.

"And... three!"

He exclaimed, stepping over again; I followed him, smiling slightly. Everything would be-

**CRACK.**

And with that definitive sound, the ice finally cracked, pulling me down with it.

"Yuuki!"

I could hear Jack exclaim before the water enveloped me;

No...!

I heard something loud; as if somebody had jumped into the water. Arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to the surface. Upon breaking through the water I gasped for air, my body trembling and weak.

After hacking up my insides and settling down a small bit, I managed to croak out Jack's name...

But that was all.

I was so scared - so shaken - I couldn't say anything else.

"Sshh, it's okay, Snow Girl... you're gonna be okay..."

He whispered soothingly in my ear, holding me close to him. He had long since frozen the ice I had fallen through so it would not happen again.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Yuuki was trembling so much that it was scaring me; she had never been scared before. I had promised...!

I had promised never to let her get hurt...!

And... And I just broke that promise...

"I'm sorry, Yuuki..."

I whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

"W-What for?"

She asked, moving back slightly so her back was resting on my chest. Her own frosty white hair smelt like snow and fun times; just the way I liked it. I rested my chin on her head, sighing.

"I broke my promise to you..."

I said, and she froze.

"You haven't broken any promise, Jack..."

"But.. I promised I'd protect you. I promised I wouldn't let you come to any harm...!"

I hissed, my arms wrapping tighter around her waist.

"I promised, Yuuki..."

"But you did protect me. You saved me, Jack. And I'm grateful for that."

She whispered softly, turning to face me. Her eyes shone like crystals as the Moon shone upon us, her fringe falling slightly over one of her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle and move her fringe back over her ear. She giggled, the sound a sweet melody to my ears, and kissed me.

And then the thought hit me.

"Oh yeah!"

I exclaimed as her lips parted from mine, digging into my jacket pocket,

"Here!"

I presented a small necklace to her; a trinket of my affection.

**Yuuki's P.O.V.**

I could only gasp slightly at what he gave me;

A beautifully carved snowflake, hung on a piece of tough string. It dangled delicately from the string, as if it could break any minute. Looking over at Jack, I could see him blush slightly.

"I had North help me with it. The yetis and elves helped, too."

He muttered, taking the necklace and clasping it around my neck.

"It's beautiful..."

I whispered, holding the small snowflake in my hand. It shone brightly, glittered and it was oh-so-beautiful...

"Thank you, Jack."

So yeah, second chapter up! :'D

I have all of these posted on another website so I'll just be gradually uploading them up here too... xD

Don't know if anybody's actually interested in this story at all, so maybe review what you think of it?

Love you all~


	3. Chapter 3 - Guardians

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Jack had been summoned, once again, by the other Guardians. As usual, he brought me along. After all, he had reason. After the last incident, he had to.

I had, after all, become a fellow Guardian. I was Jack's other half - the other Spirit of Winter.

"Nice to see ya again, mate."

Bunnymund - the Easter Bunny - welcomed, grinning.

"Nice to see you too, Kangaroo."

I winked, smiling. It was a nickname Jack and I had been calling him for a long time now; it annoyed him, but brought great pleasure to myself and Jack.

The grouping brought me back to my memories...

**~ Flashback ~**

The first time I had arrived at North's place - where all Guardian meetings were held, it seemed - I was surprised. The place was glorious!

I could only gasp on in wonder and gaze around, but I could feel Jack grinning madly beside me. He took my hand and dragged me onward into the main room, where the Guardians awaited us.

"Ah, Jack! Long time no see, friend!"

North - Santa Claus, as most knew him by - chuckled, patting Jack on the back. Jack only grinned as a response, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"Young Miss, umm..."

North trailed off, and Jack filled in the blank,

"Yuuki."

He said, and North nodded.

"Beautiful name. Yuuki,"

North continued,

"We have surprise for you. We want you to become Guardian!"

Music boomed as a ceremony of sorts seemed to begin; it riled me up. As North opened his mouth to speak, I slammed the end of my staff on the ground, frost spreading around me.

"What on Earth would make you think that I would want to be a Guardian?"

I asked, and Jack grinned. What was so funny?

"Man in Moon told us you would become Guardian, Yuuki. Man in Moon never lies."

North said, staring down at me. I scoffed.

"You don't want me to be a Guardian. You're all hard work and deadlines - with the exception of Jack, of course,"

I muttered, Jack grinning madly,

"But I'm snowballs and fun times."

I finished, hopping up on top of my cane and sitting on it comfortably. Everyone stared, including Jack. He was still grinning childishly, and I was curious as to why.

"I say she's right."

Bunnymund grumbled,

"What does this one know about making children happy?"

That really ticked me off.

"Have you ever heard of a 'snow day'?"

I asked from my position on my cane, glaring down at the bunny,

"I know it's no Easter Egg, but the children like what I do."

I grumbled, and Jack let out a chuckle.

"But not one child believes in you, do they?"

Bunnymund asked, glaring at me.

"Bunny, that's enough!"

Toothiana - the Tooth Fairy - hissed, fluttering over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder as I stood on my own two feet, my staff at my side.

"No, no, it's okay. The Kangaroo is right."

I hissed, giggling.

"Wait, wait, what did you call me?"

Bunnymund asked, and Jack let out a laugh.

"She got you good, Kangaroo."

Jack chuckled, and Bunny glared.

"I called you a Kangaroo. If you're not one, then what are you?"

I hissed, his face inches from mine. His whiskers tickled, but I ignored them.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny."

He hissed back, his eyes boring into mine.

At this point in time, Jack couldn't help but explode with laughter. I glared at him then, growling slightly,

"What's got you so full of laughter, Frost?"

I asked, and he chuckled.

"You just... just..."

He coughed out, before regaining his composure,

"You just... your introduction to the Guardians... it was almost exactly what I said back years ago."

He said, chuckling again. The other Guardians realised this, and also laughed, leaving me out of the Fun.

I was left to pout childishly. I was not enjoying this...

**~ Flashback over ~**

"Hello again, Yuuki,"

Tooth addressed, smiling brightly,

"How're you and Jack doing with your teeth?"

She asked hopefully, and I raised an eyebrow. Not again...

I could feel Tooth's dainty fingers in my mouth as she examined my teeth carefully, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, they still sparkle like freshly fallen snow! Wonderful!"

She giggled, after examining both mine and Jack's. I could feel a blush come to my cheeks as my fingers entwined with the Winter Spirit's, and I gazed around.

"So, what did you call us here for, North?"

I asked curiously, my fringe once again falling in front of my eyes. I pouted, raising a hand to move it but someone else's cold hand beat me. My breath was visible in the air as I saw ice cold eyes out of the corner of my eye.

North coughed, gaining our attention.

"Now, now, lovebirds,"

North began, and my cheeks began to heat up,

"We have surprise for you!"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"What kind of surprise?"

I asked, warily. North grinned, the gesture a bright thing in the room.

"We signed you up for school!"

_So yeaaaah, kind of a cliffhanger of sorts~_

_Sorrryyyy, I couldn't resist! xD_

_Plus it'd make the chapter too long if I tried to put in what happens next XP_

_So yeah, maybe some reviews?_

_I really wanna know what ye guys think of the story so far, and I could use the support and motivation! _

_I also wanna thank Kori-Luna-Rose16 for reviewing the last chapter, thank you for the support!_

_LURVE YOU ALL~ :'DDD_


	4. Chapter 4 - School

Jack's P.O.V.

"School? As in, a human school?"

I asked, raising an eyebrow. Why on Earth...?

"Why now? I mean, we've been here for a long, long time."

I stated, and North chuckled.

"We decide it is good time for you to get educated! It will help you blend in with humans!"

North boomed, and I frowned. I didn't like this idea...

"Maybe... we should give it a go, Jack..."

Yuuki whispered beside me, her fingers entwined with mine. I looked over at her curiously, her icy blue eyes boring into my own.

"Yuuki?"

I questioned, and she nodded.

"I mean... it's a good chance to get to see humans in their everyday lives!"

She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"But... how would that even work?"

I asked, directing my question at North.

"I mean, we're not seen unless people believe in us! And teenagers are usually only half-believers."

North grinned.

"It will work, trust me! Humans that see you, they see you, no problem! Humans that don't, no problem!"

"It's like being a wallflower..."

Yuuki muttered, and I looked over at her. A wallflower?

"It's when people blend in with their surroundings, as if they're not even there. It could work, Jack!"

She beamed, her eyes shining brightly.

I sighed. I couldn't oppose Yuuki, she was just too cute.

"Fine. Let's go to school. It's 8 o'clock, right? We would have an hour until school starts."

I muttered, and Yuuki smiled at me. She linked her arm with mine, her temperature matching mine perfectly and keeping me at ease.

"So... where is this school we're attending?"

I asked, and North smiled.

"California High, huh...? How original."

I muttered, stepping into the school. It was quiet at this time of the morning; quarter past eight, to be exact. I sighed.

"Right. C'mon, Yuuki, let's get going. We need to get our schedules and books."

I grumbled, and Yuuki nodded.

"Cheer up, Jack!"

She exclaimed,

"We'll be fine! We might make some friends, too!"

She was always so cheerful...

I nodded.

"Right. Let's go!"

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Upon finding the reception and receiving our books, Jack and I made our way to our lockers. They were right beside each other; just the way we hoped they would be. Placing all of my books into the small locker, making sure they were neat and tidy, I began to wander. Jack's fingers entwined with mine as we walked - we had been forced to wear shoes, to our dismay - but it was quite cold outside. Not that we could feel it.

For Frost's sake, we were the figures of cold. So obviously it wouldn't affect us.

Jack and I had known nothing about schools at first, so we had gotten Jamie to tell us all about it one day when he came home from school. He had told us everything very energetically, glad to have someone to talk to about it.

"It's so huge..."

I whispered, examining the place. So many hallways, so many lockers, so many classrooms...

It was wonderful...

The hallways were bustling with people at half eight. By this time, Jack and I had managed to find all of our classrooms - we had been put together for all of our classes. Although, at this point in time, I was so tempted to fly - I wanted the wind to brush past my face-

"We can go for a fly after school, Yuuki,"

Jack whispered in my ear,

"I promise."

His cold breath sent a shiver down my spine and I giggled, kissing his cheek. The necklace he gave me hung around my neck, shining brightly in the light. A bracelet with the same design was dangling from Jack's right wrist; it held his staff, as my necklace held mine. After all, we couldn't be seen with them in school.

Within another few minutes the school was absolutely packed! Students everywhere, scattered around the halls; searching for friends, trying to get to lockers, getting books, all of that...

But I could have swore I saw a few familiar people while looking around...

"Jamie?"

I whispered, catching Jack's attention. He looked around and, upon catching the teen's attention, grinned widly. Jamie's eyes widened, along with the eyes of his group of friends - the ones that believed in us. They were so shocked!

"Jack! Yuuki! What are you doing here?"

Jamie asked, his eyes wide and sparkling brightly.

"We're here to attend school for a while, kiddo!"

Jack grinned, patting Jamie's hair and ruffling it.

"Eh? To attend school? What for?"

Jamie asked, and Jack grinned again.

"North thought it was a good idea, so... here we are!"

Jack exclaimed, and the bell rang. Jack sighed as Jamie left, and I ruffled his hair.

"Cheer up, Jack! It'll be fun! C'mon!"

I exclaimed, taking Jack's hand and dragging him along to first class.

Which just happeneds to be Classics.

The class of ancient myths and legends.

Should be interesting, to say the least...

Upon entering the classroom we were met with a whole bunch of students; at least 30, I'd wager. I made myself comfortable on one seat near the front, while Jack sat beside me. The seats were like ones you'd see in a science lab; perfect for holding hands under. I could hear a group of girls chatting behind me,

"Hey, hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard! The new students, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! They're supposed to be so cute! Apparently they're a couple, right?"

"Yes, that's what I heard from the Classics teacher! Have you seen them?"

"No, not yet... I don't think anybody has, really."

"Strange... wanna go try find them at lunch today?"

"Sure! Oh! Oh! Did you hear their names?"

"Yeah, one of the jocks told me! The boy... his name is Jack Frost, isn't it?"

"Really? Like the myth?"

"Yeah, yeah! I found it really funny!"

"But... doesn't that make you reminisce? As if Jack Frost is real..."

"Psshht! As if! But..."

"Anyway! The girl, her name is Yuuki Snow. She's supposed to be suuuuper cute!"

"Really? I'd love to meet them!"

"Same! Apparently Jack is supposed to be totally sexy!"

I couldn't help but let a blush come to my cheeks at this. Looking over at Jack, his cheeks were tainted a slight pink, too.

"Oh, hey! Are they the new students?"

"Yeah! When did they get there?"

"Who knows... it's like they just appeared, out of thin air!"

"Well, I can't really see what they look like when they have their hoods up like that..."

"Yeah..."

The girls mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh and smile. We were beginning to be believed in!

I let down my hood; it was making me a bit too warm for my liking, to be honest. Jack kept his up for a few more moments before taking off his own, his spiky, silver-white hair protruding into it's normal position. I giggled as he grinned, but then the teacher came in, and class began.

"Excuse me, class! Pay attention! Class is about to begin!"

The teacher boomed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now, let's start on page 6 of our books. We'll begin with the legend of Jack Frost..."

Classes passed quickly that day until it was finally lunchtime. Having not met many people, Jack and I made our way to a lone table, and began to chat. This place was honestly too hot for my liking; I didn't like it. But, I suppose, I'd have to live with it. Jack seemed to have the same thought.

Unlike the rest of the students, Jack and I didn't have plates of food in front of us; we didn't eat. We were immortal, after all. We didn't need food.

It was cold outside, snow surrounding the school like an extremely thin blanket.

"Oh, I wish it would snow..."

I sighed, my eyes gaxing out of the nearby canteen window. I could feel Jack give off a familiar, cold vibe beside me, and I could imagine a grin on his face at this particular moment in time.

"How about we fix that?"

He grinned, his eyes gleaming mischievously. He took my hand in his under the table and I could feel him focusing his magic. I smiled slightly, closing my eyes to focus my own snow magic.

"Wow! Look guys, it's snowing outside!"

"In the middle of September?"

"Yeah, yeah! Come have a look! It's so beautiful!"

Students gathered around the windows to stare out at the snow, smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but smile brightly, stepping out of my seat to head outside. The snow fell delicately on my nose and on my hair, the cold welcoming me kindly. I strolled out towards the closest Sakura Tree, standing under it and watching the petals fall delicately.

I could feel Jack coming near, a strong wind blowing toward me.

"Jack, cut it out!"

I exclaimed, giggling slightly. He chuckled as the wind died down, gazing up at the snow.

"You see that? We made that."

He pointed out, and I nodded.

"It's beautiful..."

I whispered, my icy orbs meeting Jack's own.

Before anything further could happen, the bell signalling the next class rang. I sighed, my breath swirling around me as I trudged back inside, Jack's fingers intertwining with mine.

In school I could tell that not everybody could see us; most students would just pass right through me, after all, showing that they didn't believe.

Well, tough luck for them. If they didn't believe, they couldn't see.

Not exactly my fault.

Although...

It made me feel, kind of lonely...

I mean, having Jack in my life was wonderful! He was the one for me, truly, and he was the best boyfriend anybody could ask for!

But... I missed interaction with other people. I would've liked to talk to other girls, get teased on how I liked Jack so much...

It would've meant the world to me.

But, that's what comes with being a Guardian. And besides, the people that believe in me... well, they're teenagers with their own busy lives. They don't have time for me.

It was that thought that made my heart pang with sadness.

People... didn't have time... for me...

"Yuuki? What's wrong?"

I heard Jack ask from beside me as we sat in the frozen park, snow fluttering gently around us, landing softly on the ground and creating a thin blanket. I averted my gaze to the snow; I didn't want to plague Jack with my worries...

"Nothing, Jack. It's nothing..."

I trailed off, sighing slightly. My breath was visible in the air around me as I gazed at the falling snow.

"It's not nothing, Yuuki. Come on. You always tell me everything; no reason to stop now."

Jack muttered, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Just..."

I began,

"Just promise you'll never forget me. Or run off on me. Or leave me alone."

I whispered softly, walking on ahead a bit.

"I promise. But why do you ask that?"

"I just... in case you don't... have time for me... anymore..."

I whispered again, hiding my eyes with my side fringe. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and tears beginning to form in my eyes;

What if Jack eventually lost interest in me, and left?

What would I do then?

"I'll always have time for you!"

I heard Jack exclaim from behind me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned back to him, moving my fringe out of my eyes.

"I'll never leave you alone, Yuuki! You should know that... I'll always be by your side."

He frowned at me, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He sighed, his spiky hair flying slightly in the wind as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I promise, Yuuki,"

He whispered in my ear,

"I'll always love you."

_So yeah, this is a sort of thank-you update chapter! :'D_

_Hope y'all enjoyed, keep the reviews coming! I always wanna know what ye think! :'D_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Disco

Weeks passed with Jack and I attending classes;

We had even made some friends! People who could see us! Oh, it was glorious! But... the thing was...

They couldn't know who we really were. Nobody could. So, as we spent the time after school making winter days and winter nights, obviously we couldn't really spend time with them...

But they understood. They knew we had other stuff going on, and they accepted that.

I couldn't ask for better friends.

One of them went by the name of Lisa - she was a thin girl with raven black hair and unique violet eyes - she was beautiful, truly.

Another one, his name was Steve - he had short, blonde hair and had a muscular build. He was a really nice guy.

Another girl, Angel - she had wavy, golden hair that shone brightly all the time, and she was thin - almost like a model.

And one other boy, Tony - he had raven black hair and he always wore sunglasses. It was his signature piece of clothing. He was thin, too, and quite tall.

They were wonderful people; always cheery, always helpful, and so caring. I loved them to bits, really.

They had all laughed when Jack had introduced himself, much like everyone else in the school. They had fawned over me as if I was a doll; something to be dressed up, made up and everything else girls were supposedly made to do. It reminded me of that one time...

**~ Flashback ~**

"Angel! Is this really necessary?"

I whined, my cheeks flushing red. I didn't want to do this...!

"Come on, Yuuki! You look fine! Trust me! Jack will go crazy over you! Then again, so will every other boy in the school!"

She giggled, along with Lisa, as they both stood outside my bathroom cubicle in the school. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I stood out of the cubicle, the two girls staring at me, wide-eyed and grinning.

"See? You look fine! Now..."

Angel began, holding up her make-up kit,

"Let's get you made up, girl!"

Only minutes later was I standing outside of the bathroom, my hair tied up elegantly in a bun and my fingers covered in dark blue nail polish. I felt.. fake.. plastic...

But, I suppose it was nice, every once in a while.

Upon seeing Jack I smiled widely, waving over at him from down the hall. He looked up at me and his mouth opened slightly as he stared. He was so cute..!

Angel and Steve had managed to coax Jack and I into going on our first actual date - as humans, that is - and Angel had insisted on having me look good. She had given me one of her dresses - a blue, pleated-skirt dress that 'showed off my curves', according to her - and had done my hair and make-up.

"There's not much for me to do with you,"

She had said,

"You're just so cute. Just some nail polish, foundation and mascara should do."

And so, here I was.

Going on my first human date with Jack Frost.

Jack grinned at me widely as he took my hand, asking me,

"You look beautiful, Yuuki. Are you ready to go?"

And so, our first human date, had begun just like that.

And it was wonderful. We went ice skating, went to the library, did all the things we had never gotten to do as Guardians.

**~ Flashback over ~**

That had been a wondrous time! But when it had ended, I had been sad..

But Jack and I had eternity together!

So surely we would go on more dates!

And that thought alone had cheered me up.

Classes had been coming and going; English, Maths, French, German, Classics, Science, and all the rest...

It was nice to learn about human life.

The odd day, Jack and I would be called out of class for "personal reasons", as the teachers would say - Guardian business, as I would say - but it would only last for a class or two. We would then catch up on the work we missed and everything would be fine.

"Hey, hey, Yuuki! Jack! Over here!"

Angel exclaimed, waving over to Jack and I from across the canteen. We sat down on two separate sides of the table, facing each other as we talked. Angel and Lisa would sit on my side of the table, while Steve and Tony would sit beside Jack. It was like a boys vs. girls table of sorts, but that thought always made me laugh.

Our recent chat had been about the winter weather; yep, it was now the middle of December. Almost Christmas. North would surely be busy!

"So? What do you think, Yuuki? A disco this Friday?"

Angel asked, her golden eyes shining at me. I froze for a moment before nodding slowly, unsure of what else to do. A disco...?

It sounded Fun!

And, as you all know, Jack and I were the Guardians of Fun!

No reason for us not to be there!

The rest of the week had come and gone as quickly as all the rest, the disco only hours away! School had ended early today, so Angel had decided that Lisa and I would head over to her house to get ready. Her house was like a mansion!

It was so big! Such big, fancy rooms and lovely decorations!

I would have loved to live there!

But I had no home as such... the frozen lake was my home. It was where I had been 'born'.

It was all I remembered from that long ago...

"Alright! Let's go get ready!"

Angel exclaimed, dashing off to her bedroom. I had been here multiple times before for sleepovers and the like, so I knew where to go. I politely thanked Angel's parents for allowing me to come over - as I did every time I came - before heading over to Angel's room with Lisa.

The next two hours were spent with the three of us getting ready; clothes, make-up and our hair.

It was such a lovely evening; I never wanted it to end...

Upon reaching the disco, I stared in awe; all of the lights! All of the people!

It looked so Fun!

"Ah, there they are! Steve! Tony! Jack! Over here!"

Angel yelled at the teen boys, who grinned and waved slightly.

"What is it with guys and short hand waving?"

Angel complained, sighing slightly. I giggled.

"It's a guy thing."

Jack said coolly, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing me slightly, grinning.

I couldn't help but giggle and smile at him, taking his hand in mine as we headed in to the disco. Hundreds of people were packed into the large club, talking, dancing, drinking... it was such a thrill!

The disco went on until very late; around eleven o'clock, I'd wager. Jack and I had been dancing and talking with the others, and it had been such fun! Until...

While dancing, Jack and I got separated. I was so frightened. We had never been separated before...!

"Jack? Jack!"

I called out over the blaring music, but no sign of the silver-white-haired wonder. I began to panic, searching through the crowd.

"Hey, babe,"

A boy smirked, looking me in the eye; he looked to be around 18, with chocolate brown hair and azure eyes, with a thin stature.

"How's 'bout you and me get to know each other a little better?"

He smirked again, grabbing my wrist. I tried to resist, but it was futile; he was too strong.

"No... let me go.. please...!"

I whispered, tears coming to my eyes; I wanted Jack...

"C'mon, babe, don't resist. Just come with me."

The boy mumbled in my ear;

I was frozen to the spot; I couldn't even move...

Jack... Where are you...!?

_So yeah, another update! :'DD_

Cuz I've actually gotten the entire story typed up and drafted... am working on a possible sequel, actually! :'D


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mistake

_I want to thank everyone that's supported this story so far~ Never knew it'd be so popular o_o_

_Thanks for all the reviews, followers, people who favourited and all that jazz!_

_3 3 3_

Jack's P.O.V.

While dancing with the others, none of us had noticed that we had been dragged away from each other; separated.

"Yuuki!"

I couldn't help but exclaim; it was the first name that came to my head. Yuuki and I had never been separated before.

"Yuuki, where are you?!"

I shouted over the loud, booming music; nothing.

Where was she...?!

Crowds of people were pushing against me as they danced, talked and other such things; I didn't have time for this!

"Hey, cutie pie,"

I heard a feminine voice say as someone grabbed the back of my hoodie. That hurt!

"How about you show me a good time, hmm?"

She asked; she was a brunette girl with deep blue eyes, wearing a very - and I mean VERY - short dress.

"Sorry, I don't have time for this."

I muttered, trying to escape. She grabbed onto my hoodie even tighter than before, pulling me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at me lovingly; it made me sick.

Who even was this girl?!

"Come on, hottie,"

She whispered into my ear, her voice soft like silk,

"Why don't you kiss me?"

That was it; I'd had enough of this.

"Sorry,"

I said as I took her arms and began to remove them from my neck,

"I don't have time for this. I'm kind of looking for someone at the moment, so if you'll excuse me-"

Her lips met mine in a rough kiss, her arms locking tightly around my neck. It shocked me at first, and I did nothing, but upon regaining my senses I pushed her away.

"Sorry."

I muttered, shrinking back into the crowd. Little did I know what had happened...

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"If you're looking for your boyfriend, I'm afraid he's found someone else."

The boy who had been holding me captive grumbled lowly at me, my eyes widening.

Jack wouldn't...

"I don't believe you."

I hissed, ice crackling at my fingertips; I was so tempted to...!

But no. I had to keep my composure.

"It's true. Here, I'll show you."

He said, dragging me along roughly. And, low and behold, there he was...

"Jack...?"

I whispered softly, my eyes widening and tears forming in my eyes. There he was, being kissed by another girl...

How could he...?!

I couldn't bear to look anymore, so I ran off. The boy did nothing to stop me as I ran through the crowds of people while the music blared.

"Angel!"

I sobbed as I met the blonde, crashing into her and crying on her shoulder. She was shocked to see me, and exclaimed,

"Yuuki! I thought you'd gotten lost! Where were you? Why are you crying?"

She asked, dragging me out of the room and into the bathrooms. Lisa had joined us as she found us on the way there, and, noticing me crying, patted my shoulder in comfort.

"I... I got lost, separated from you, a-and Jack, and..."

I sobbed, my tears falling gently and slowly down my cheeks,

"But... but when I saw Jack, he..."

I couldn't continue any more, my tears falling like rivers at this point.

Angel and Lisa exchanged worried glances, as I sat up on top of the table that held the white marble sinks. Angel put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

She asked, her voice and face serious.

"He... he was... kissing someone else..."

I sobbed, and the two girls gasped. They both embraced me as I cried, saying nothing but comforting words...

"Well, we're not going to let Jack get away with that so easily! Right, Lisa?"

Angel huffed, and Lisa nodded. Angel took her phone out of her denim skirt pocket, dialling a number.

"Wh-Who are you calling?"

I whispered as I tried to wipe away my tears, and Angel replied,

"I'm calling Steve. Him and Tony are always hanging about, especially at discos; they deserve to know what happened. Ah, Steve? We're in the bathrooms, could you and Tony meet us outside? No, not Jack, just you two... yeah... okay... Five minutes... right..."

She flicked her phone back into her pocket and sighed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't protect you, Yuuki,"

She said, a sad look in her eyes,

"But Jack won't get away with this. We'll set him straight."

I could only nod as we headed out of the bathrooms, meeting Steve and Tony outside. They both hugged me and said comforting things to me to cheer me up, and I was so grateful for it.

And..

Even though he had betrayed me...

I was still wondering where Jack was...

Jack's P.O.V.

I had been pushing through crowds for what felt like hours, and still no sign of the others. I had given up, and decided to head to the bathroom; I needed to get my thoughts straight.

When heading through the halls and corridors I finally found the bathrooms, but I also saw who was waiting outside them.

"Yuuki!"

I called out, my heart pounding quickly; I had finally found her!

I grinned at her as she caught my eye, but her icy orbs were full of tears; had she been crying?

Angel, Lisa, Tony and Steve were also there, shooting me death glares for some reason I couldn't possibly comprehend. Had I done something wrong...?

"Yuuki, I'm so glad you're okay. You're not hurt, are you?"

I asked, reaching my hand out to touch her shoulder. Steve took my hand before it could reach her and tossed it away, glaring heavily at me.

"How could you do that to her, Jack? I thought you loved her."

He said to me, and I raised an eyebrow. What was he on about?

"What do you mean, Steve? What happened?"

I asked, my eyebrow still raised. Steve's glare hardened at this, and Angel scoffed.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on,"

She hissed, her eyes piercing mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I stated, and Angel strided toward me from her spot beside Yuuki, who looked scared and hurt;

And hit me. She slapped me, across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark of her hand. My eyes widened as my hand slowly made it's way to my cheek, rubbing the sore spot.

"As cold as ever, Frost,"

Angel commented,

"As cold as your heart, I guess."

She added, and I could see the pain in Yuuki's eyes. Then it hit me...

Had she...?

"Yuuki, listen to me, I didn't-"

I began, but Angel's glare and her voice screaming over mine shut me up.

"Shut up, Frost! Just leave! Yuuki doesn't need this - doesn't need YOU - right now."

She hissed, and my eyes widened even further. Yuuki...

Didn't need me...?

I could feel water begin to form in my eyes and I ran - out of the room, out of the building.

Yuuki didn't need me anymore...

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Seeing Jack storm out of the building so quickly had my heart aching;

Angel had taken things too far.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him..."

Angel muttered, sighing slightly as her hand brushed through her blonde hair.

"You think? Angel, you should really think over what you're going to say before you say it. You too, Steve."

Lisa muttered, Steve and Angel drooping their heads in shame.

"Maybe we should have listened to his part of the story..."

I whispered softly, gripping at the snowflake around my neck. Jack...

What exactly happened back there?

"Let's go find him!"

Lisa exclaimed, trying to cheer us up,

"It's only been a minute! I'm sure he couldn't have gone far!"

Although, about ten minutes later, after searching, he was nowhere to be found.

"Man, he must be able to run fast! He's nowhere here!"

Tony had sighed, brushing his hair back. I knew better.

He had probably left; left us altogether. Gone back to North, and Bunnymund, and Tooth...

Leaving me all alone...

Once again.

Jack's P.O.V.

After leaving the building I had ended up in an abandoned alleyway; my thoughts had been wandering to and fro.

How was I going to explain this to Yuuki?

Did she really not need me?

What was I going to do?

All of those thoughts and more plagued me as I hopped into the air, the wind carrying me back to North's place. It was cold; just the way I liked it.

_Just the way Yuuki liked it too..._

I thought, and I sighed. I brushed the thought away, barging into the toy factory. Elves, yetis and other beings stared at me as I stormed into North's room to explain what had happened; I had to tell someone.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

We never did find Jack after that. I was so concerned for him - was he alright?

And I wanted to hear his side of the story...

I would have to save it for tomorrow, though.

Angel had already planned a sleepover for Lisa and I to stay at her house that night; I couldn't break that promise now.

The night passed by quickly as my mind filled with thoughts of the white-haired wonder; was he okay?

As the other two slept, I snuck out of Angel's bedside window. I made sure nobody saw me as I slipped onto the balcony, whispering to the wind. It picked up around me - it would have me at North's place within minutes. I needed to talk to Jack...!

Jack's P.O.V.

I had spent the last few hours cooped up in my room, sighing with my hood up on my head as I gazed out the window. I couldn't stop thinking about Yuuki, and what had happened...

It was all one big misunderstanding...

Oh, Yuuki, see some sense!

Come back to me...

_Whoo, next chapter! :'D_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Accidental Discovery

Jack's P.O.V.

I thought I could hear the wind pick up loudly from outside. My head perked up in curiosity as I dashed out the window; was it Yuuki, coming to find me!?

"Yuuki?!"

I exclaimed as I opened the large mahogany doors to the toy factory, my eyes widening as I did so.

"Jack?"

I heard three voices ask as I stared; one with a slightly sad tone, and the other two with questioning tones. I raised my eyebrows in alarm.

"What are they doing here, Yuuki?! You know that they can't-"

"I know, I know! I just... they spotted me, and.."

She trailed off, and I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. What were we going to do...?

"J-Jack? Yuuki? What's going on?"

Angel asked, her orbs staring into mine with curiosity and confusion.

"Tell us what's happening!"

Lisa demanded, her lip trembling with the cold.

Yep.

Yuuki had been spotted.

So she had brought the other two here.

"I-I was on my way to find you,"

Yuuki began,

"To find out what happened from your point of view. But.. while coming out the window, they..."

"We saw her nearly being brought off by the wind!"

Lisa exclaimed, her eyes slightly wide.

I sighed. How would we get out of this mess...?

"I-Is Sandy here?"

Yuuki asked, and I snapped my fingers. Sandy could help!

I nodded, dashing back inside; they would be alright out in the cold for a minute, right?

I barged into Sandy's room and took him by the hand as signs began to form around his head. I explained to him what had happened as we walked, and he understood. As we reached the large doors and I opened them again, Sandy had his famous sleeping dust in his hand, ready to be aimed.

Within seconds the two girls were asleep at Yuuki's feet, and Sandy dusted his hands off as if to say, 'And that's how it's done'.

I grinned as I took Angel in my arms, dragging her into the factory; into a spare room. Yuuki took Lisa and we lead them into the empty room, leaving both of them on the double bed. They slept like babies the whole way there and even as Yuuki and I stared at each other awkwardly, they slept soundly. Sandy had really hit them hard with that dream sand.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

They had spotted me jumping out the window and almost being blown away by the wind, so I had no choice but to take them with me; the wind had trouble carrying the two of them but it made do, for which I was grateful. They had been shocked and surprised at first, but said nothing as we landed at North's place. Upon seeing Jack, too, I could imagine their surprise, but we had to get Sandy! He was the only one who could put them to sleep; make them think it was all a dream...

And so, after leaving the two of them on the bed, Jack and I were left in an awkward silence.

"Jack, I-"

"No, I need to say something, Yuuki."

Jack interrupted, gazing at me with those wonderous blue orbs of his.

"I... I'm sorry... For leaving you all alone at that disco,"

He sighed,

"I didn't mean to. I promised... I promised I'd never leave your side, and I..."

He dropped his head in shame and I could only smile slightly. I took his hands in mine and he gazed at me, his eyes shining.

"I'm sorry too, Jack,"

I whispered,

"I didn't listen to your side of the story. Which, by the way, I still haven't heard."

I pointed out, and he grinned.

"I'll explain it all to you now,"

He whispered in my ear,

"Right after I do this."

His lips melded with mine as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist, his cold lips the same temperature as mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly and his lips turned up slightly, into a grin.

"Now,"

He began as his lips separated from mine,

"How about that explanation?"

It turns out I had been wrong all along. That girl that I had seen kissing him - Jessica, the 'queen' of the school - had forced herself onto him. Jack mentioned so many times about how he had tried to pry her away, and I believed him. He wouldn't lie to me; not after 7 years of us being together.

He would never do that...

I had a feeling that the two girls would begin to wake up soon; it was 9 o'clock in the morning, after all. I took Angel in my arms and nodded my head toward the door, and Jack nodded. He took Angel and put her on his back and we headed off, the wind carrying us home. I let out a few giggles and Jack chuckled, but that did not wake the sleeping girls, surprisingly.

Upon arriving back at Angel's house we crept in through the window; nobody was up yet. We set the two girls down on their beds and I kissed Jack briefly. He grinned and took his leave, jumping out of the window and landing on the snow below. He grinned at me and waved as I gazed out the window, and he used the frost to allow himself to skate down the road, unseen by anybody.

I quickly dove under the covers and pretended to sleep as the other two woke up, yawning and stretching.

"Mmm, Yuuki, wake up, it's morning..."

Angel muttered before gasping.

"It's morning! Yuuki! Wake up! Explain what on Earth happened!"

She gasped as she shook me awake. I moaned as she pushed me forward and backward, fluttering my eyes open and shaking the 'sleep' out of my eyes. I blinked a few times before gazing over at Angel and Lisa, who had grouped beside me with wide eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

I asked innocently, cocking my head to the side. They glared at me and rolled their eyes before exclaiming in unison,

"What happened in the North Pole?!"

My eyes widened in confusion.

"What are you two talking about...? We've never been to the North Pole..."

I muttered, wiping my eyes again. They exchanged confused glances and sighed.

"Maybe we just dreamt it up..."

Angel whispered, and Lisa nodded,

"But the same dream? It's weird..."

Lisa whispered, before they stood up.

The three of us met up with Steve, Tony and Jack again later on. Jack had told Steve and Tony what had happened at the disco, and I had explained to Angel and Lisa that Jack had apologised and explained to me what had happened to him. We were all friends again now, all hanging out together.

Jack and I had become 'all lovey-dovey' again, as Angel had called it, but I didn't mind her snickering. I was just glad to have Jack back...


	8. Chapter 8 - Ember

_Another chapter~ Thanks everyone so much for keeping up with this, love you all for reviewing and everything else, it's been so supportive!_

_Please keep the reviews coming, I'd like to know what you guys think!_

_-LovingAnime97_

Yuuki's P.O.V.

About another week passed, the wintery season still clear as day. Snow and frost everywhere, the entire world covered in what looked like a white blanket. It was brilliant!

According to Jack and the other Guardians, I had been found by Jack right after the incident with a man named 'Pitch' . . Pitch Black, that is. The Boogeyman. Jack had, out of a spur-of-the-moment adventure one day, brought me to each of the Guardians' homes. To Tooth's teeth-collecting centre, Bunny's Easter Egg designing area...

It had been lovely. They were all such lovely places to visit, and I loved helping; I had gotten to collect teeth for Tooth, and help design Easter Eggs. All with Jack.

Although, every night no matter what, we would return to the same spot: a frozen lake that we had named our own. According to Jack, it was where he had been 'born'. But... the strange thing was, it was also where I was 'born'. It was truly wonderful, in all it's frozen glory. We would skate on it all the time - in our bare feet, mind you, as we couldn't feel the cold - and it was lovely. It was Fun.

"Won't you dance with me, Yuuki? Little Snow Girl?"

He asked, grinning that usual grin of his. Since I had developed my powers, he had given me the title of 'Snow Girl'. It was cute, but.. it also made me feel special.

He held out his hand in front of me, bowing slightly; like a true gentleman. The event seemed to stir something within me... this seemed... familiar...

I held my head in my hands for a second, a split headache coming on. I winced.

"Yuuki? Are you alright?"

Jack asked, his voice icy, frosty and caring. That was Jack, after all. The Guardian of Fun.

But to me, he was the Guardian of Caring. He was always looking out for me; always there to catch me when I fell. Which, according to my clumsy nature, happened quite often.

"I... Yeah... I just... my head..."

I muttered, the pain slowly subsiding. Looking around, the sights around me began to change, then return to normal... different areas would change, then return... It was weird.

Upon regaining my composure, I was feeling tired.. and.. hot? That wasn't possible. I was a Winter Spirit!

"For Frost's sake..."

I groaned.

Jack chuckled at this and held his hand out to me again.

"Dance with me, Snow Girl?"

He asked, and I giggled. I took his hand and he lifted me up off the snow, over to the icy lake nearby. He took the first step, leading me all around the icy landscape. I couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly as we danced, the forest around us freezing because of our snow and frost.

I stopped moving and froze as I felt somebody come near. Jack could feel it too, and stood still. Keeping my eyes on the look-out, I saw nobody for a few seconds, until chocolate, hazel eyes met my own.

My head began to hurt again, but I ignored the pressuring feeling. Stepping closer to the owner of said eyes slowly, my breath was visible in the air. He seemed to stiffen at first, but began to move closer too. His eyes refused to leave mine as we came closer together, my hand extending out to him slightly. At that one point when we were less than 2 feet away from each other he stopped, his own breath seeming to meld with mine in the air. Was he not cold...? If he was, he showed no signs of it.

My hand slowly and carefully extended out to touch his cheek, but I was stopped. A thought occurred to me;

He could see us?

He could SEE us?

But... why him?

"Who the hell are you?"

Jack hissed, suddenly at my side. He had his arm outstretched in front of me in a protective manner. His eyes bored into that of the strange teenager's, if only looks could kill...

"It's rude to ask one's name without saying yours, first."

The boy hissed, his own eyes glittering brightly.

Jack huffed.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

He muttered, seemingly angry. Jack hardly ever got angry. And when he did...

Well, let's just say things got a bit cold...

"Jack Frost?"

The teenage boy scoffed, as if he didn't believe,

"As if."

Jack got ticked off at this.

"Jack, calm down..."

I whispered to soothe him, but he said nothing and froze to his spot.

"Listen here,"

He began, looking the teenager in the eye,

"You obviously believe in me. Otherwise, you wouldn't be seeing me. Or her, for that matter."

The teenage boy's lips lifted slightly at this.

"Besides,"

Jack continued, never lifting his gaze from the boy,

"You never introduced yourself."

"Ember. That's my name."

The boy addressed, and my head began to pang again.

I could feel Jack tugging at my arm, and I could do nothing but follow him;

Away from the mysterious boy...

With a hop, Jack began to float in the sky as the wind dragged him along.

"Come on, Yuuki,"

He hissed,

"Let's go. That guy seems like bad news."

I did nothing but nod slightly, the wind lifting me off my feet as I stood in the middle of the frozen lake. That same mysterious boy stretched out a hand to touch me, even though I was nowhere near. I could hear him whisper my name as it was carried to me by the wind, and I could feel my cheeks become slightly warm. How was he doing this to me...?

"Yuuki!"

Jack called as he came closer, dragging me further away from the brown-haired wonder. He only stared at me as I flew off, my heart panging with some sort of guilt... regret...

Whatever feeling it was, I didn't like it. I wanted to be rid of it.

It was pitch black by the time Jack and I arrived back in the city. Neither of us had spoken for the entire ride, an awkward silence covering us like a blanket of snow.

"Yuuki,"

Jack began,

"Did you know that guy?"

His crystal eyes bored into mine as I shook my head, whispering,

"I've never seen him before. At least... I don't think I have... I don't... I don't know..."

I trailed off, averting my gaze. My memories... I couldn't remember them. I wanted my memories back...!

"Well, he seemed to know you pretty well. Maybe... from your previous life? Before you..."

He didn't say any more. He didn't want to say 'died', as he knew it was a sensitive subject for me.

"No, it's okay... Maybe he was.. I can't remember... but hey, I'll remember eventually... right?"

I asked, the last word shaking on my tongue. Jack looked at me, concern in his eyes, and he stepped closer. Closer and closer, until his forehead was touching mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see glimmers of golden dust flying around us; so beautiful...

"Right on time, Sandman."

Jack and I muttered at the same time; it had become a habit.

He chuckled while I giggled, his eyes never leaving mine.

I could feel him leaning in closer, his breath melding with mine as his lips were only an inch away...

The golden dream dust floated around us as his lips touched mine briefly, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Although as his lips met mine, my head began to ache, once again. It hurt...

It hurt so much...!

"Yuuki? What's wrong? Get a grip!"

Jack exclaimed, holding my shoulders tightly. My head...!

"Listen to me, Yuuki, alright? Just focus on the gold dust. Sandy will help you get better."

Jack whispered in my ear as he carried me on his back.

"I'm going to bring you to Tooth. Maybe she can help you get your memories back. I thought..."

He trailed off, but began again,

"I thought you would gain your memories back eventually, and that's why I didn't go to Tooth first. But it seems... it seems you need them. Now more than ever."

When we finally reached Tooth's palace, she was nowhere in sight at first. Only her little Baby Tooths were here. One of them - the one Jack had saved on his adventure to get rid of Pitch Black - fluttered over to me, squeaking all the while.

"She's fine, Baby Tooth,"

Jack whispered to the creature,

"Where's Tooth?"

Baby Tooth chittered quickly in response.

"Not here, huh?"

Jack asked rhetorically,

"Guess we'll just have to wait."

And so we did. I waited in his arms, my head panging for what felt like eternity. Jack did nothing but hold me close, whispering soothing words in my ear. I could feel his heartbeat as my head lay against his chest, the soft fabric of his all-too-familiar jumper soothing me. His words and heart were like a lullaby, and before I knew it I fell into a deep sleep...

When I woke up, my vision was blurry. I could hear voices - one calm and the other worried and.. well, scuttery, to be vague - but I could recognise them. The calm one - that was Jack.

And the worried one... well, that was Tooth.

"OhmyGoshisYuukiokaywhathappe ned-"

"Tooth, Tooth, calm down! She's fine!"

The voices called me back to reality and I blinked, sitting up. I was still wrapped up in Jack's arms, which made me blush, and I hurriedly sat up. Well, slightly.

"Oh, Yuuki, thank goodness!"

Tooth gasped, fluttering down beside me and hovering slightly in the air. Her eyes bored into mine with worry and concern as her petite hands held onto mine.

"Jack told me the whole story. I have your memories right-"

She stopped. I stared up at her curiously, as did Jack.

Baby Tooth was chattering away animatedly to Tooth, a concerned look on her face.

"The memories..."

She whispered,

"They're gone."

Yuuki's P.O.V.

"What do you mean, gone?"

I asked Tooth, and she stared at Baby Tooth. The little creature fluttered slightly in the air, muttering sweet, tweety words at Tooth, who had a confused and worried look on her face.

"Tooth, what's going on?"

Jack asked, his voice frosty and cold. Tooth looked over at him.

"The teeth... Yuuki's teeth... They're gone."

"How could they be gone?"

"They're not here, Jack! Oh, goodness knows where they went!"

Jack scowled and a small frown came to my face. Where on Earth would my memories be...?

**_Ember..._**

Some distant voice in my head called, and I perked up. Jack and Tooth stared at me curiously as I stood up, demanding that the wind take me to where this boy was.

"Yuuki, wait!"

Jack called, clearly following after me. That boy... I had to see him...!

The wind brought me to a strange place in the middle of town. Snow covered the place, along with frost, and the breeze brushed against me. I began to search frantically for the boy, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Yuuki!"

Jack called, finally catching up to me.

"Yuuki, Snow Angel, slow down there,"

He joked, before getting serious.

"What's going on? Where are you headed?"

He asked, and I told him what had happened. The sensation in my head...

"So, I need to find him again. I need to find Ember."

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded, sighing.

"Right. Let's find Ember."

We searched for hours on end but never found him. We ended up in a quiet park; it was late, nobody in sight.

"Come on, Snow Angel,"

Jack whispered in my ear, his skin cold against mine; he was the only person as cold as I was.

It was perfect.

He wrapped me up in his arms and cradled me slowly, his heartbeat like a lullaby.

"Yuuki,"

Jack whispered softly as he kissed my cheek,

"We'll find him. That guy, Ember. I promise."

I turned toward him from my position in his arms and his lips met mine; ice cold to the touch, but it sent a warm feeling coursing throughout my body.

"Yuuki..?"

A deep voice asked from afar, causing Jack and I to separate. I could feel heat in my cheeks but I chose to ignore it.

"E-Ember...?"

_Okay so yeah, there may be mistakes in this chapter that I haven't spotted... If there are any, let me know~_

_And thanks so much guys for all the support! Means so much! :D_


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

The boy stared at me for a few seconds and nodded as I whispered his name. There, in his hand, he held a small golden container...

"What are you doing with that?"

Jack hissed, striding toward the boy and snatching the container from him.

"I... I found it... in my room... What's-"

"Here, Yuuki. Your teeth. Your memories."

Jack whispered to me as he tossed me the container, the air becoming icy and cold all of a sudden...

"Her... her memories? What?"

Ember muttered in confusion, when he suddenly fell to the floor. I gasped in surprise and lifted a hand to my mouth before realising what had happened.

"Sandy?"

I asked, and the golden man nodded. He smiled at me and made signals above his head.

_'I followed you and Jack here in case you got into trouble'. _

He said, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Sandy."

I thanked, and he nodded. He flew away then with Ember slung over his back - to return him to his room, I assumed - but also back to make more dreams.

Leaving Jack and I alone.

"Are you going to open it?"

Jack asked, and I shrugged.

"I... I don't know..."

I whispered, my hands shaking - how badly did I want my memories...?

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over into Jack's crystal orbs as he smiled slightly at me.

"I'll be here for you. Don't worry."

He comforted, and I nodded. I traced my fingers delicately over the golden container, and it began to shine. I looked over at Jack with worried eyes and he smiled at me, his hand tightening on my shoulder for support.

I could do this.

The light from the container overwhelmed me then, as I was sucked into my memories...

**~ Memories begin ~**

"Come on, Yuuki! You can't be playing with him all the time!"

"Yuuki, come play with us!"

"Yuuki-nee!"

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

"Promise we'll be together?"

"I promise... Nothing can break us apart, ever."

"Yuuki! Jack! Over here!"

"Hey, be careful over there, you two!"

"Y-Yuuki-nee, I-I'm scared..."

"It's okay. Y-You're gonna be alright. Just... Just trust me, alright?"

"But..."

"Would I ever trick you?"

"Yes, Yuuki-nee, you and Jack always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time, alright? I promise, you'll be fine. Just trust me."

"Yuuki-nee! The ice is cracking! Move!"

"Yuuki-neeeee!"

**~ Memories end ~**

My conscience was brought back to me as I collapsed to my knees, my breathing uneven and heavy. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks as I panted, clutching the golden container tightly.

"Hey, Yuuki, are you alright? What did you see?"

Jack asked as he knelt down beside me, his eyes glowing with concern. It took me a few moments before I caught my breath and began to explain to him.

"I... I saw.. my memories.. Jack, I... I had a family! A-And a little brother! And I... I..."

I trailed off, my memories coming back to me.

"I... I died... just like you did..."

I whispered, looking up to meet the Winter Spirit's gaze.

"But I... Jack, I... I think..."

I whispered, trying to regain my words, and Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think I knew you... before... before I was 'born'... We... we were friends.."

Jack's other eyebrow raised at this and he stared at me conspicuously.

"Are you sure?"

He asked, and I nodded. I was sure. He took one of my hands in his - the one with the golden container - and it began to flash brightly. Another memory began to take place...

**~ Another Memory ~**

"Umm... Yuuki?"

A youth with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes whispered, and another young one with long, chocolate hair and deep brown eyes turned in surprise, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Jack?"

She asked, her eyes shining brightly. They were on their way ice skating, and had their skates tied around their arms by the laces.

"I... You know, I've been meaning to..."

The boy trailed off, and the girl pouted. He had never been good with words around her when he was like this.

Before she could speak, lips met briefly with her own and her eyes widened. As they parted, she could feel the heat in her cheeks rise as the boy blushed, grinning slightly.

"How do I know you're not just tricking me again, Jack Overland?"

The girl questioned, and the boy feigned shock.

"When have I ever tricked you?"

He asked, and she replied;

"You're the master of mischief, my friend. When haven't you tricked me?"

And she winked.

"Yuuki,"

He began cupping her chin with his index finger and his thumb,

"I love you."

**~ Memory over ~**

I was left gasping for breath as we once again returned to the present, my face paler than usual. It took me a long while to regain my composure and my breath, and looking up at Jack he seemed to have very much the same reaction as me. His eyes were slightly wide as he gazed over at me before grinning.

"So we were together 300 years ago... who woulda known?"

He whispered as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"It seems so,"

I replied,

"But... that was the day before you died... A-And then I went to look for you with my little brother the day after you died, but... I fell in too..."

I choked out, tears welling in my eyes. All this time...

"So if you think about it,"

Jack said, his voice echoing throughout the park,

"We've really been together for more than 300 years. Interesting..."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound. I allowed my body to relax into his touch and sighed as his heartbeat echoed against my ear. Snow began to fall delicately around us as we sat there on the ground, fully at peace in each other's company.

"T-Three hundred years...?"

We heard a voice stutter from nearby, and my eyelids immediately fluttered open. Looking around, the people we really didn't want to see just happened to be here...


	10. Chapter 10 - Discovered

"T-Three hundred years...?"

We heard a voice stutter from nearby, and my eyelids immediately fluttered open. Looking around, the people we really didn't want to see just happened to be here...

"Angel.. Lisa..."

I whispered, at the same time that Jack muttered the two boys' names.

How long had they been there?

"Wh-What was that bright light? What is that container thing? W-What exactly are you two?"

Questions flooded out of Angel's mouth as her eyes gleamed with mistrust and caution. Apparently, they had been here a long, long time.

I sighed, utterly defeated this time. Sandy couldn't help us. They wouldn't ride it off as a dream two times in a row. And they had discovered us. What were we to do now...?

The snow began to fall a bit heavier as the worry and fear began to rise within me. The only comfort I had was Jack's touch as his arm wrapped tighter around my waist.

**_I know your deepest fears, Yuuki..._**

I heard a deep voice chuckle in my ear, and I shivered. I gasped, placing my knees in front of my chest as I lay there in a ball, petrified. That voice, from what I had heard...

It was Pitch Black.

"J-Jack... t-that voice..."

I whispered, completely ignoring the others. They stared on at us in confusion as I looked up at Jack, his eyes gleaming with concern. They hardened as he scowled, muttering,

"Pitch Black."

"Hey, don't just ignore us!"

Steve demanded as he stomped toward us with the others. He dragged Jack up by the collar of his jumper, glaring at him. Angel took hold of my wrist and dragged me from my feet, hey eyes gleaming with confusion and some sort of... hope?

"Y-Yuuki, w-what's going on?"

She asked, her voice trembling as she did so. I hated to see her like this.. so confused... so distrustful...!

"I... I don't.. I can't..."

I stuttered, unable to look her in the eye. Lisa and Tony said not a word as they looked on at us in confusion.

"Let go of me, Steve."

Jack demanded, and he frowned as he was allowed to once again stand on the ground of his own free will.

"J-Jack, what do we do?"

I asked, looking over at him. He sighed, brushing his hand through his hair.

"There's nothing we can do. We'll just have to fill them in."

He said as he looked at me, and Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Fill us in on what?"

"Who we are. What we are."

Jack said sternly, and Angel nodded slightly. The two of them backed away slowly toward Tony and Lisa, and they gazed at us.

"So what do we do?"

I asked, and Jack sighed.

"I guess we should prove to them who we are first."

He stated, taking a ball of snow in his hand. One eyebrow rose on each of the four watching as he did so, and I smiled. I took a bunch of snow and formed it into a ball in my own hand, blowing on it to secure the pieces and make it better.

"My name is Jack Frost,"

Jack began, breathing on his own snowball and grinning slightly,

"And we're gonna have a little Fun."

He tossed his snowball and it landed directly on Steve's face, small blue glittery bits remaining around his eyes. It was a bit of Fun that Jack had transplanted into the snowball.

Steve blinked a few times to get the snow out of his eyes, and a small grin began to form on his face. He took a piece of snow in his own hands and threw it at Tony, who scowled.

"My name is Yuuki Snow,"

I began, taking my own snowball and aiming it,

"And now the real Fun begins."

I threw my snowball at Angel, and it hit her square in the face. She blinked and smiled brightly, hitting Lisa with one of her own snowballs.

"But wait,"

Lisa began as the snowball fight came to an end,

"You expect us to believe that you're Jack Frost? The Spirit of Winter?"

Jack nodded in response, and he grinned.

"But you obviously already believe,"

He said,

"Otherwise you wouldn't be able to see us."

"What has that to do with anything?"

Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you didn't believe in us,"

I whispered,

"You wouldn't be able to see us. It's the down-side to being a Spirit."

Angel nodded in understanding; as did the rest of them. I could tell, though, that there was one more question on their minds.

"How... How old are you, really?"

Tony finally picked up the courage to speak, his eyes boring into Jack's with interest and curiosity.

I stuck my tongue out slightly in thought.

"Well, that depends,"

I began,

"Not counting our years before becoming spirits we'd be..."

"307."

Jack stated, and the others gawked.

"But adding on our years as humans,"

I added,

"We would be about 324."

This led them to gawk even more. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So yeah, I guess we've been around a long time. But, believe it or not, we're the youngest."

I said, and I smiled at Jack. His lips perked up into a grin, and I knew what he was planning on doing.

"Oh, the wind is picking up!"

I exclaimed, the wind whisking my hair around my shoulders. I was lifted off my feet and I squealed slightly, my necklace still dangling against my neck.

"I knew it wasn't my imagination! You really did fly that day!"

Angel and Lisa exclaimed in unison as they stared at me, and I nodded slowly at them.

"I'm sorry, I had to lie to you. We couldn't risk being found out."

I said sheepishly, the wind continuing to whisk me around.

"But what's changed that you're able to tell us, all of a sudden?"

"Nothing's changed. We weren't supposed to tell you any of what we did."

Jack scowled, his lips forming a straight line. He was getting serious.

"But now that you know, there's nothing we can do~"

I said in a sing-song voice, and Jack grinned.

**_Oh, look at the little Winter spirits and their friends - how adorable..._**

That same voice rang out, and I gasped in fear. The wind slowly but surely abandoned me to the snowy landscape, where I put a hand to my necklace. Jack tensed and laid a hand on my shoulder protectively, his bracelet in hand. The other four looked at us curiously.

"H-He really is back... Jack... What do we do?"

I whispered, my lips shaking. Jack shrugged.

"We're going to have to tell North that-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he perked up, his eyes gazing at the sky. I could hear the sound of fluttering wings, and I looked up curiously.

"T-Tooth?!"

I gasped as she made herself known, her feathers in a flurry; she was panicked.

"Jack! Yuuki! Big trouble! North turned on the Northern Lights again! He needs us all back at the-"

She began, her wings beating quicker than ever as she hovered above the ground. She gasped as she realised that the teenagers could see her, and she seemed to become even more panicked.

"You weren't supposed to let them know!"

She hissed at Jack and I, and we held our heads down in shame.

"We know, Tooth,"

I began,

"But we couldn't do anything this time. They had to know."

"And how much do they know?"

"... Almost everything about Jack and I."

"Oh, Yuuki, how could you let this happen?! I would understand if Jack let it slip-"

"Hey!"

Jack butted in, grinning slightly,

"But you shouldn't have let them know!"

Tooth exclaimed, and I nodded.

"I know, Tooth.. I'm sorry..."

She sighed.

"Just.. let's go. North needs us now. We should have been there two minutes ago!"

_Yaaaaay an update! :'D_

_So yeah I actually really like this chapter... no idea why xD_

_But thanks to everyone for the support so far! Keep it comin' guys~_

_Love you alllll! :'D_

_3 3 3_


	11. Chapter 11 - The North Pole

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I gazed over at the four standing away from us, and back at Tooth.

"She's the Tooth Fairy,"

I mouthed to them, and they nodded.

"But Tooth, we can't leave them all alone here."

I said, and Tooth raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why not? We have to go!"

I looked at her and she frowned, sighing.

"We heard Pitch."

I stated, and that changed Tooth's mood completely. She was truly worried now.

"A-Alright, Yuuki. Just.. just make sure they get to the Pole safe, alright?"

She whispered, and flew off to the Pole. Leaving us all alone again.

"So!"

I began, clapping my hands and smiling,

"Who's up for a trip to the North?"

Upon reaching the North Pole I breathed in the fresh, cold air. It was perfect!

The other four, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree.

"L-Let's just g-get inside where it's w-warmer."

Angel stuttered, slowly walking in through the large wooden doors with the others. Jack and I laughed and followed them in, heading straight to the main room.

When we got there, all eyes laid on us. I could feel everyone staring and it made me nervous. I felt an arm wrap around my waist protectively and comfortingly as North bellowed,

"Why did you bring humans here?!"

He was fuming mad, his face a deep red. He wasn't so jolly!

"We had no choice, North!"

Jack exclaimed, trying to calm the man down,

"We heard Pitch! We couldn't very well leave them there!"

North froze at this and calmed down, his face returning to it's normal colour. He sighed.

"Aye, mate, we've got ourselves a problem, haven't we?"

Bunnymund sighed, tapping one of his large feet on the floor rapidly. Tooth was still fluttering about, frantic and stressed-looking. Sandy was calm as usual, awaiting the rest of our attention.

"So... Sandman, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny..."

Lisa was listing off, and I nodded slightly.

"Pitch is back."

I stated, and the room succumbed to silence. All eyes were once again on me.

"Who is this 'Pitch' person? You mentioned him a few times earlier."

Steve asked, and everyone turned to him.

"Pitch Black is quite commonly known as the Boogeyman. He controls all Fear in the world."

I whispered, and Steve nodded in understanding.

"We defeated him once before,"

Jack said reassuringly,

"But he's back, somehow."

"S-So, what are you going to do?"

Angel asked.

"We're going to have to defeat him again. But it should be easier this time."

Jack muttered.

"Oh? How so?"

I asked, curiously.

"Because,"

The Winter Spirit whispered in my ear,

"We have you here this time."

I couldn't help but blush slightly, my cheeks reddening. North coughed, grinning slightly.

"Okay, you two lovey-dovey birds,"

He interrupted,

"Let's get back to main business."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks rise once again. I looked away from the white-haired wonder, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. His fingers entwined with mine as we gazed over at North.

"Alright. We know Pitch is back. But we don't know what he is planning. So here is what we're going to do..."


	12. Chapter 12 - Plan In Action

Jack's P.O.V.

North had explained to us what the plan would be;

Since we didn't know what Pitch wanted, we couldn't do anything for the moment. But we were betting on something.

The school disco would be taking place in a matter of months - in May, to be exact - and we knew he would be there. The amount of children there he could see, and make them fear him... it was a time he'd never miss. So, we planned that, should he come, the Guardians would all be there, watching over the children. We would watch over them and defeat Pitch if he tried anything.

There was just one catch...

"But North,"

Yuuki had pointed out,

"Don't you remember about me? Summer is my weakest season."

She had a point. North grinned.

"I have planned for this."

He began,

"If summer is the weakest season for you this time, Jack will be there to help you. Your powers combined should be enough to defeat Pitch! But, we will be there to help just in case."

And so, our plan was formed.

I just hope Yuuki will be alright...

3 Hours Before The Disco

Steve, Tony and I were preparing for the disco back at Steve's house. The air was slightly tense, as we knew what could happen. But I was ready. Over the last couple of months, Yuuki and I had been practicing our magic and skills, so we were prepared.

Within an hour or two we were ready to go. We were dressed all casual-like;

As you can guess, I was dressed as normal. I'd never take off my jumper. And the pants I usually wore were the only things that really worked with it.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

Within an hour or so, Angel, Lisa and I were ready to head off. We were nervous for the events that could possibly occur, but I had faith. Jack and I had worn ourselves out with practice and training;

We would be fine!

... Right?

At The Disco~

Jack and I were constantly on our guard. We could sense the other Guardians' presences so we felt safe and secure, but we had to be careful. Who knew when Pitch would decide to show up.

We managed to have a good time, though. I was wary of going at first because of what had happened the last time, but Jack managed to persuade me. The turning of Spring to Summer had taken it's toll on me, and I was the weakest I had ever been since the beginning of the year, but I would have to make do.

I had to protect the others.

**_I see the Guardians have come out to play... This should be interesting..._**

I heard a deep voice chuckle, and a shiver went down my spine. Jack's fingers entwined with mine as a black mist began to surround the room, the teenagers showing worried looks on their faces.

They were wondering what on Earth was going on.

"We have to be prepared. You know what that means, right?"

Jack whispered, and I nodded.

We would have to reveal our identities to everyone in order to defeat Pitch.

Then, we could decide if we would stay...

Or if we would leave.

The other Guardians surrounded the room.

North had his swords at the ready;

Bunnymund's boomerang was prepared to fly;

Tooth had her Baby Tooth's ready to attack;

And Sandy had his ever-faithful dream sand.

Jack and I looked at each other for a second before nodding, our staffs appearing in our hands. We kept one of our hands entwined as we looked up at the threat, glaring at him.

"Oh, don't be so angry,"

Pitch laughed, and the other teenagers froze. They hadn't a clue who he was.

"Fear me. That's all I need you to do."

And from the looks of it, people did fear him. It was giving him power.

"Ah, Jack Frost! Long time no see!"

Pitch exclaimed, smirking slyly. All eyes landed on myself and Jack as the teenager's eyes widened.

"Could it be...?"

"Do you think...?"

"The REAL one...?"

Whispering and muttering surrounded us until Jack decided to take a step forward. His staff in hand, he called the wind to lift him up off the ground, his eyes boring into Pitch's.

"I'm Jack Frost,"

He said,

"Guardian of Fun. What are you doing here, Pitch?"

"Oh ho ho! Why, Jack, showing your true identity in front of so many people! How stupid of you."

Pitch chuckled, sending Nightmares toward the white-haired wonder. He dodged easily, flying to and fro around the room as everyone gasped.

"So does that mean...?"

"Yuuki, too, maybe...?"

Voices whispered, and I sighed. I looked over at the four; Tony, Steve, Angel and Lisa, for comfort. They smiled at my brightly.

Angel gave me a thumbs up as Lisa smiled.

Tony and Steve grinned widely at me, their eyes shining.

They wouldn't abandon us.

Not now, not ever.

The wind began to pick up in the room, lifting me off of my feet also. I was afraid, sure, but I could overcome it.

"My name is Yuuki Snow,"

I stated,

"A Guardian of Fun. We won't let you harm these people, Pitch!"

More gasps of fear and confusion scattered around the room, but I ignored them. Nightmares were sent at me straight away, but they were simple to dodge. North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth fought with us from the shadows as the battle was easy. Pitch was soon defeated; he was lying on top of the stage.

"A-Alright! I-I'm sorry! It was wrong of me to mess with you two, and your hopes and dreams! So I'll tell you what..."

He hissed,

"You can take them back."

His eyes shone brightly as a huge storm of Nightmares attacked, forcing everyone to evacuate the building. In the outside, there was more space for us to fight; less of a chance of people getting hurt.

"Come at me, Pitch!"

I said playfully, grinning. He'd lost this.

And so he did. Nightmares enveloped me and I tried to fight them back. I could feel my power diminishing... I couldn't keep this up for much longer..!

The Summer was beginning to be too much...!

"Yuuki!"

I heard Jack call from a distance as I slowly and gently descended to the ground, my powers weak. I could barely conjure the wind anymore. My breathing became ragged and weak as I looked at Pitch, my sight blurring.

All I saw next was pitch black...

Darkness and Nightmares...


	13. Chapter 13 - The Battle

Jack's P.O.V.

I knew that Yuuki's powers would diminish, but I hadn't expected it to be this soon!

As she slowly made her descent to the ground, I made my way to her as fast as I could while fighting off the Nightmares. The black sand was attacking me relentlessly, and only my power over ice and frost was protecting me. Yuuki, however...

I could see the despair in her eyes as I landed beside her, taking her hand in mine. The barrier of frost I summoned around us protected us for a short while. She was weak, and she was getting warmer;

Not good.

"Yuuki, just stay with me, alright? I'll keep you cold."

I whispered, and she nodded. Her eyes gleamed slightly with unwept tears, and she seemed... different...

"I think... the sand got to me... Jack..."

She whispered, and my eyes widened.

"No... not the black sand... Yuuki, you can't!"

I whispered, and she began to cry.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

I could feel the black sand on my back; it was spreading like wildfire. I could feel my mind being tormented with darkness, and my body was becoming warmer; it wasn't good.

Jack's hand was trembling as it locked with mine, his eyes clouded with fear and worry.

"I'm sorry, Jack... I couldn't... fight off Pitch like we planned..."

I whispered, and Jack shook his head.

"No, Yuuki, you did a fantastic job. Just don't... don't leave me... please...!"

He whispered in my ear, his tears melding with mine. I could feel all eyes on us; teenagers and Guardians alike. I could feel my powers dying out slowly, and my life, too...

I suppose I had put too much energy into trying to keep the Nightmares at bay.

"Yuuki... c'mon, you can live through this..."

Jack's voice seemed so distant now, but I could feel his hand squeezing mine.

I didn't want to leave...

Jack's P.O.V.

Yuuki seemed so weak now, and her face was paler than ever. I was worried..

But I was also angry...

Angry at Pitch for reducing her to this state...

"Pitch!"

I exclaimed as I eyed the evil entity; He had hurt her...!

I let go of Yuuki's hand and used the wind to pick me up, bringing me to Pitch's eye level. Directing my staff at Pitch's face, a shout left my mouth, icicles flying everywhere. Pitch's eyes widened as he stared at me, the icicles penetrating his body easily.

He gasped and shuddered in pain until the icicles stopped, and grinned evilly at me. My eyes widened in shock; Hadn't that done anything to him?!

"Your anger won't help you, Jack."

He whispered, the words being carried toward me with the wind. I scowled at him, feeling eyes on me constantly.

"Your anger will only make you suffer."

Pitch said again, and I could feel my anger and fear boil within me.

"Let your anger and fear loose, Jack."

I could hear Pitch say, but it was sort of distant now. I could feel someone tap my shoulder and I turned around expectantly.

"Yuuki?"

I asked, and the one I saw - it was Yuuki. But...

"Jack... I've found someone else. I don't need you anymore. You're useless to me."

The clone - the Fear Yuuki, who was completely dark in colour - whispered to me, and I froze. I couldn't let them get to me...!

"The only reason I've ever hung out with you all these years is to take advantage of you. I never loved you."

No... you're lying...!

"You're worthless, Jack."

"Shut up!"

I shouted, shooting the clone with my ice. It disappeared slowly, a smirk showing on the girl's face before she faded away.

I was truly angry now.

I could hear an ear-piercing scream, followed by some ice aimed in my direction. I dodged it briskly, looking down in the direction it came from.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

At first, I could feel all of my energy and life being taken from me; it was as if that Nightmare Sand had gotten inside me somehow, and was killing me from the inside.

When suddenly, the moon seemed so big, and so bright. It seemed to... chase the Nightmare sand away, and kill it. I could feel my energy returning, and my life was restored. It took me a few moments to stand up, and even with the help of Tooth, Angel and Lisa I was still a bit unstable. I lifted my head and came eye-to-eye with a Jack look-a-like.

"Yuuki,"

He whispered in my ear,

"You know what?"

"W-What?"

I whispered back; it was a Fear Jack. I knew that much, as the only colour that adorned him was black.

"You know, I've never loved you."

He spat out, his black, dusty eyes full of hatred. My eyes widened as I began to shake.

"I've just been playing with you, all this time."

No... Be quiet...!

"You're nothing to me. You were just a toy."

"Be quiet!"

I exclaimed, aiming my staff in the direction of the Fear Jack. He disappeared with a haughty grin, the ice penetrating him and flowing off into the sky. Angel, Lisa and Tooth had worried looks in their eyes as they looked at me; I was still weak.

"I... I'm okay.."

I choked out,

"I just.. need to.. cool down..."

Jack's P.O.V.

Upon seeing that Yuuki was safe, my heart began to beat at a normal pace once again. She was safe...!

But black dust seemed to surround her, and as it lifted toward Pitch I glared. What was he doing...?

When the black dust lifted, Yuuki was in his arms. He had one arm around her waist and another around her neck, strangling her slightly. Her face was pale and she was trembling...

"Yuuki!"

I exclaimed, and she sobbed out my name, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. That aroused anger within me once again.

"Let her go, Pitch!"

"Only if you give me your staff, Jack. You two have interfered in my plans too much!"

Pitch demanded, and my lips formed a straight line. Not this... not again...!

I scowled deeply at him before twirling my staff in my hands. He could have it.

I tossed it to him and he smirked, the staff becoming completely black in colour. Yuuki shook her head at me as if to say 'no', but it was too late.

"Now, let Yuuki go."

I demanded, stretching out my hand.

"Hmm... no."

Pitch muttered, and I growled at him. This was.. the exact same as last time...!

Yuuki finally took action, biting into Pitch's hand. He let out a yell and tossed her away, into a nearby building. She screamed as her body came into contact with the bricks, and she slid to the ground.

"Yuuki!"


	14. Chapter 14 - The Battle Cont

_Oh hey guys~ :'D_

_This is pretty much the last chapter since the next one is actually the epilogue.. xD_

_But I have ideas for a sequel, and if anybody would be interested in one please comment~ :'D_

_Thank you all for being so supportive this far, love you all!_

_Please keep the reviews coming, I'd love to know what you all think of this!_

Yuuki's P.O.V.

My vision began to blur as I slid down the side of the building, my breathing coming out in choked sounds as I looked up Jack. He immediately swooped down toward me, looking me in the eye. He looked so concerned...

"I... I'm okay..."

I whispered, letting out a smile,

"I just... I can't..."

My voice wouldn't carry on anymore, and black dots danced in my eyes. Jack's concern showed evidently in his face as he shook his head.

"No... Yuuki, get a grip! Stay awake!"

He hissed, before glaring up at Pitch. Pitch was grinning while holding Jack's staff in his hand, and his eyes showed no mercy. He took the staff and split it into three pieces; twice it was torn.

And twice Jack screamed in pain.

"Nngh... not... again..."

He managed to pant out as his hands gripped my shoulders. He had his back to the crowd of people surrounding us, who were unharmed. For the moment.

My hands placed themselves on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. His lips made contact with me for a long time, the moon shining brightly. I could feel it... my energy, coming back...

"Oh, how cute,"

Pitch groaned,

"The two love-birds sharing one final kiss. Now die."

He hissed with that deep voice of his, sending all of his Nightmares toward us. A barrier of frost and snow made the Nightmares unable to harm us, at which Pitch stared in shock.

"What on Earth...?"

He whispered, as Jack and I gazed at him triumphantly.

"You can't win this, Pitch."

We both said in unison, our eyes gleaming. Jack's fingers entwined with mine as he grinned.

I spotted Jack's staff, which Pitch had tossed to the ground, only a few feet away from us.

I sprang up and dashed for the staff, and as it came into contact with my hands it glowed a slight blue. I grinned, tossing the torn pieces to Jack. He took two of the pieces in his hands, using his ice magic to put them back together.

"No!"

Pitch cried as Jack began to piece together his staff, grinning wildly. Upon being completely assembled, the staff gleamed with light.

"You're finished, Pitch."

Jack and I muttered in unison, standing beside each other. Both of our staffs pointed in the general direction of Pitch, who had a shocked look on his face.

"You must fear me,"

Pitch said,

"Otherwise, what are these doing here?"

He said, gesturing toward the Nightmares. Jack and I looked at each other, smiling. Jack's arm slithered around my waist as he looked up at Pitch.

"Well, they're not my Nightmares. Because I'm not afraid. I've got my happiness right here."

"Maybe it's your Fear they smell."

I suggested, and Pitch's eyes largened. The Nightmare horses whinnied, charging in Pitch's direction. He flew off in the opposite direction, being followed by all of the black dust, in every shape and form.

"It... it's over..."

I gasped out, my knees buckling beneath me. I couldn't believe it...

We'd won...

"We've won..."

Jack whispered, his breath cold. I could only nod in agreement.

"W-What the hell was that?!"

One of the teenagers exclaimed, his face pale.

"W-What on Earth are you two?"

"Who the heck are you?!"

Voices screamed and shouted at Jack and I, and I couldn't take it. Only Angel, Lisa, Steve and Tony were there for us...

"Hey, cut it out!"

Angel exclaimed, silencing everyone else.

"They just risked their lives to save our butts, and all you've got are snark comments against them?! I mean, what the hell!"

She shouted out, Lisa, Tony and Steve nodding their heads in agreement.

"You should feel grateful to them!"

Lisa added, her eyes gleaming brightly.


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Jack's P.O.V.

As the teenagers looked on at us with shock and fear, I let it go. It wouldn't harm me. But Yuuki...

She had always wanted to be believed in.

And now that she was, the people who believed in her were shunning her...

I felt so sorry for her.

So, naturally, all I could do was drag her away from the crowd, and back to Angel's home. She didn't mind, of course, and we all spent the night there. Yuuki seemed broken...

"Yuuki?"

I asked as we made our way into Angel's bedroom,

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly and buried herself in my arms, her head leaning against my chest as I sat in a corner on the ground, my back propped against the wall. She sighed as I began to play with her hair, the other four gazing at us with strange looks on their faces.

I gazed up at them, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

I asked, and Angel grinned.

"You two are so cute together!"

She whispered, a strange glint in her eyes. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I looked away, continuing to play with Yuuki's hair. She was tired; that much was clear.

"It's hard to imagine..."

Yuuki whispered, her voice muffled into my jumper,

"That we've really known each other for more than 300 years..."

I nodded slightly, propping my head against the corner so that I could see the ceiling above me at an angle.

"324 years... that really is a long time, isn't it...?"

I sighed, blinking a few times.

"Even though I did lose you for about 300 of those years..."

One of her hands clenched into a fist, grabbing the fabric of my hoodie.

"But you found me again... so it's okay..."

She whispered into my jumper, and I could feel the others' gazes on me. The heat continued to rise in my cheeks as I patted her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Stop grinning like that, Angel."

I muttered, and she giggled.

"You're both just so cute~"

She cooed, and I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't like living 324 years and then finding out that your soulmate was out of your life for most of it."

I grunted, and Angel smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it."

She admitted, and gazed down at Yuuki.

"You two must be so strong... to be Winter Spirits..."

She whispered, and suddenly shivered.

"It's really cold in here all of a sudden..."

She stuttered, rubbing her hands against her shoulders. Yuuki giggled while I chuckled.

"That would be our fault."

We said in unison as I grinned. Angel and the others scowled.

"Silly Winter Spirits..."

Angel muttered.

"Thank you~"

Yuuki sang in a sing-song voice, which was muffled by my jumper, and I laughed.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

It was great, really.

Knowing I had friends that accepted me despite what I was;

Knowing I had someone who loved me more than anyone else in the world, for all eternity...

But, for some reason, I had a feeling that our adventures weren't over yet;

Oh, no...

They were far from it.

_So yeah, that's the epilogue, I'm afraid! I'm sorry it's so crappy! XD_

_I've actually posted a sequel to this story, which goes by the name of 'Snow, Frost and the Spirits' if you'd like to check it out!_

_Review and tell me what you thought of this story!_

_LOVE YOU ALL~_


End file.
